Shattered
by ProfEvans
Summary: Lily finds Sirius after he fights with his brother and realizes they have more in common than she ever thought... SMUT! Sirily and Jily O/S


**I own nothing but the concept. The characters are all J.K. Rowling's!**

 **Also, feel free to critique and comment all you want, as I LOVE reviews! And I'm still rather new to fan fiction writing!**

 **This was written based on the prompt of a scandal - damage to public reputation; public disgrace; dirty little secret for the group Quills and Parchment.**

 **Finally, this is rated M for sexual content...my first smut! Tell me what you think!**

X*X*X*X*X

"Damn it, Reg! Blindly following family is just going to get you killed!" Black screamed, drawing Lily's attention. She stopped and hid behind the wall that marked the start of the corridor he was down. Black was known for his volume, even within his stupid group of friends, well he and Potter were the stupid in their group of friends, but this was something different. There was real anger in his voice this time, that's what the difference was.

"Killed for loyalty? You're the one who doesn't know what he's doing. You're the one that needs to figure out his priorities. I'm done. We're done. You don't live with us anymore anyway. Find a new last name," little Black, Lily thought his name was Regulus, started heatedly before ending his charade with ice in his voice. Then he turned and walked away, heading for the dungeons while Black fumed after him. Once the little one completely disappeared, Black fell to his knees.

Lily was in shock. Black actually upset about something? She should go and get someone, Potter probably. But she couldn't find it in her to leave him to do that. Instead, she found herself walking over to him and kneeling next to him.

"Black," her voice wavered as she reached a hand out to him, "do you want to go talk?"

What?! This wasn't what she was going to do. Now she was going to face rejection from the punk kid, or worse: find herself mocked. Lily started to take her hand back before he could reject her, but at that moment he took her hand and stood before helping her back to her feet.

"Talking would be good," he said gruffly with tears in his eyes. They walked in silence to the staircase, where Black started ascending with his hand still wrapped around hers. When they reached the seventh floor, he led them down the corridor instead of up further. Really? He wanted to talk in the common room? That would change things. A lot of things. None of the other Gryffindors knew what Petunia had said to her that summer and Lily was not prepared to go there with them. She was starting to worry over what she would actually say to him if they were talking with all the other Gryffindors around when he pulled her down a random corridor. Maybe she should be worried about where they were going, because there weren't any classrooms down this way, only suits of armor and a staircase and a broom closet. If Black thought that "talk" was code for kiss then she would jinx him into oblivion. All she had been doing was trying to be nice and if-

Lily's internal rantings came to an end when she saw Black pull back an old lion tapestry. Apparently there was an actual room back here, one that she had never seen before. Lily walked through the doorway he held open as she looked around the room in wonder. It looked like a reading room. There were windows with cushioned seats along the far wall, and a giant cushy couch in the middle of the room with end tables on either side of it. To her left there was a fireplace, in front of the couch, and to her right there was a desk. This mystery room was the perfect place to study or read or even just relax.

"Well, Evans? What do you think?" Black asked her, after watching her eyes dance around the "Marauder Clubhouse", as he had come to call the room. Only he and the other marauders knew about this room, and they only ever came in here when they needed a private place to plan their next escapade.

"This room is amazing. I could live here," she responded in wonder, finally looking back at the boy who had led her here and seeing the redness remaining in his eyes. That's right, Black's little brother had disowned him. That's why they were here. Focus Lily, focus. Her face fell as she reprimanded herself, pointed her wand at the fireplace to start a fire and fight the slight draft coming from the windows, and sat on the sofa.

"You heard what he said, didn't you?"

"Yes. It's not right though. It's not your fault you were sorted into Gryffindor."

"Good try, but that's not the issue."

"So what's the issue?"

"He believes the nonsense our parents spew about blood purity, and I don't. So, I left home this summer and now I'm dead to our parents. And apparently Reg wants to consider me dead now too."

"That's bullshit! You're family! You literally share blood with those people! It's just so messed up that they can let you walk away and just turn their backs! I mean, you two grew up together! You might believe different things, but you can still love each other!" The barks of laughter coming from him interrupted Lily's rant.

"Lily, there's no real love lost. My family… they don't love. Not like other people. Not like your family seems to have. Why don't you tell me what happened there though? Seems like you need to talk more than I do."

She stared out of the windows for a few seconds before realizing he had used her first name, "Since when am I Lily?"

"Since we're baring our deep, dark, broken souls to each other. I figured it was only fitting. You do know my name, don't you?" he winked at her with a sly grin, eliciting a small chuckle.

"Of course I do, Sirius," Lily stated before looking back out the windows. Did she really want to tell Sirius Black about Petunia when she hadn't even told Mary? Or Marlene? This was clearly a bad idea, but there was something about telling him that didn't seem so terrible. Lily looked back to Sirius ponderingly before she began speaking to the fire in front of them.

"My sister's getting married. This December. I finally met her fiancé this summer. My sister is getting married this December and her fiancé detests me because I go to a special school. My sister is getting married this December and I am to stay at school for Christmas so I don't ruin everything."

Lily finally met Sirius' swirling grey eyes, as a tear left her own dazzling green ones.

"So you lost your sister, and I lost my brother. We're a mess," Sirius murmured as he reached a hand to her cheek to wipe away her tear. Maybe it was the tears in her eyes, but he finally understood what someone had told him about Lily's eyes and how stunning they were.

They locked eyes with Sirius' hand on Lily's cheek, and she felt her heart flutter. Was this what they meant by butterflies? Then he leaned forward just a millimeter, and her heart leapt and her eyes darted to his lips before returning to his eyes. Merlin, they really were beautiful eyes, like some kind of galaxy swirling in the night sky.

After what felt like an eternity of uncertainness to Lily, Sirius closed the gap between them and their lips clashed, gentle and almost hesitant for a moment before he pulled her closer and began to slide his tongue between her open lips. His tongue danced along her lip and she reached hers forward to meet his, barely touching it before he backed away suddenly. Lily's eyes opened blearily, informing her that she had closed them at some point, as she tried to decipher why he pulled away. There was something holding him back, but there was passion in Sirius' eyes, and he'd only backed away a couple centimeters. So she lunged this time, and took responsibility for her own happiness. Whatever doubt had pulled him away from her was gone.

She was kissing him like she needed him; like he was water after a summer drought. He pulled her to him as she struggled to close the space between them and then Sirius half lifted her to aide her struggle. Suddenly she found herself upon him with her skirt draped over his lap. Lily's hand threaded fingers through his hair while his hand held her behind her knee and slowly slid to her rump. Their kisses were frenzied and desperate with tangling tongues while his hand pulled her skirt with it as he slid it up her torso. Apparently wild man Sirius could be gentle, and it was amazing. Lily's legs slid further and further apart as his fingers trailed from her mid-back to her waist, where his other hand was already raising her sweater. Sirius slid his rough hands up the smooth skin of her hourglass figure, forcing her to stifle her shivers while she pressed her pelvis closer to his.

Suddenly Sirius stopped being gentle as he grabbed her hips and pulled them to him, spreading her legs as far as they could go so she could feel his arousal. Lily gasped with the shock of it, jerking her lips away from his, and her eyes shot open to see his silver ones brazenly staring into hers.

"We can stop if you want," Sirius offered, his voice husky with lust.

"I- I've never- I-I mean," Lily stuttered, suddenly aware of where this was going and feeling he should know but unsure of what his reaction would be.

"You're a virgin," he supplied knowingly, "but you're sexy as hell, Lily. And I want you," Sirius thrusted with the last two words, still holding her hips down, to emphasize his point. "Even so," he released her hips, "it's your choice."

Silence fell between them as the weight of what could happen settled on her. Then, Lily Evans decided she didn't care and transfigured the sofa into a large, plush bed, laughing when he fell onto his back as he lost his backrest. She bent over him, still sitting astride his lap, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, before she responded with a whisper against his lips, "I want you, Sirius Black."

Those were the magic words. His focus was no longer split between the sexy woman on top of him and his self-control. He flourished his wand quickly to cast his preferred spell of contraception, and then he went to work. His lips met hers feverishly as he pushed her back to sitting and his calloused fingers trailed down her torso where they found their way under her sweater before finally hooking themselves under her blouse. Sirius left a trail of goosebumps and tingles as he pulled her top up her body and then over her head. Lily's fingers fluttered at his buttoned shirt, loosening the top of it with confusing difficulty (for Merlin's sake she buttoned and unbuttoned shirts all the damn time!) while his fingers deftly unhooked her bra. In a moment, they were both half naked with skin on skin. Lily never understood just how comforting a man's bare chest against hers could be, until that moment.

Sirius hefted her up as he returned his lips to hers. As he laid Lily down on her back, his lips finally left hers, making their way down her body. He trailed kisses from her mouth to her neck, while his hands found a distraction with the mountains resting on her chest. Lily's stomach seemed to be churning as her neck and chest prickled pleasantly, before Sirius left a new trail of kisses down to her full bosom. One hand massaged her breast while his mouth danced around the other, his tongue swirling to leave her hard before he absorbed her within his mouth. Lily discovered a heat between her legs and within the pit of her stomach, which intensified as he played with her breasts, and she threaded her fingers through his feathery hair.

Suddenly, he had a hand sliding down to undo her skirt button and she found she truly had no desire to stop him. He slid his hand under the fabric remaining on her body and the heat within her body grew. As his fingers circled below, her bosom heaved and a whimper escaped her. Sirius grinned against her skin and grazed his mouth down her stomach. Lily was astounded at the amount of pleasure she derived from his small movements and light touches, especially as the firmer touches felt just as nice. When he removed his hands from their locations she was shocked to hear herself grumble a complaint, earning another grin from him as he slid her remaining clothes down her legs and threw them on the floor. His lips barely left her skin in the process, and he slowly made his way down to her folds. He worked his magic with his fingers whirling and his tongue flicking. She knew the moans she heard were coming from herself, but couldn't bring herself to care. Then Sirius stopped, and as Lily looked down she saw a devilish smirk on his lips and his fingers near her entrance. They locked eyes and he was inside her and she didn't even hear the gasp that escaped her as his tongue played where his fingers had been. Moans and whimpers escaped her as Sirius worked his wandless magic, pulsating with his tongue until he couldn't take it anymore.

Sirius removed his remaining clothes while Lily came down from her high, surprised to find that her eyes had been closed or rolled into the back of her head for most of the magic. As he lay down next to her, she smiled over at him before tentatively taking his rod in her hands. She didn't have practice, but she knew the theory, so she put it into action licking his hardness and spreading his wetness before attempting to engulf it within her mouth. His hands found her hair as she bobbed and he groaned when her hand found his orbs. Her nerves slowly subsided as she found pleasure in toying with Sirius. Suddenly, there was a tug on her hair that stopped her short.

"Lily, I'm going to explode if you keep that up," he growled at her, tugging gently on her hair as he finished, "Come here."

Sirius rolled on top of her as she reached his level and he kissed her gently before asking if she was ready. Her nerves were back, but she nodded and felt him position at her chasm. Sirius was gentle with Lily, entering her body slowly and stopping with each gasp, before reversing slightly and starting again. There was discomfort, but it wasn't wholly unpleasant and Lily enjoyed it more and more as he went deeper and deeper. Finally his entirety was emerged within her and he let a moan slip. She was a wonderful, tight and warm embrace for him and she was filled in a way she had never imagined before. His hips drummed against hers as she made louder and louder sounds and her fingers clawed at his back.

"Sirius, shit. This is- damn it! Faster," Lily cried incoherently. He did as he was told, hammering faster and faster while he was rewarded with more and more incoherent howls, adding a few of his own into the mix.

"Damn it, Lily!" he exhaled loudly just before she shrieked with pleasure and they exploded together.

"Padfoot, don't hurt her!" an exclamation sounded from the entrance to the room, and Lily's cries of gratification turned to those of horror. James Potter had just come sprinting into the room at the tortured sounds Lily had been making, apparently expecting to find some form of duel rather than his best friend and the likely love of his life in the throws. Lily was panicked and as Sirius was still attached to her, she had no idea what to do so she turned her face, definitely red based on the heat she was feeling, away from the door and just lay there.

"Shit, Prongs!" Sirius said, looking from the young man in the doorway to the woman he was laying on and back just in time to see him walk back out of the room. Sirius began to free himself when the last two of the foursome bounded in, trying to figure out what had Potter so angry. "Moony, Wormtail, I can explain. Could someone go stop Prongs? I need to explain."

The two of them left the room without a word, although they'd both appraised the scene before leaving, and Sirius finished pulling away from Lily and started rummaging through the clothing pile he had left beside the bed. She quickly buried herself in blankets, closing her eyes, mortified at the parade she had been on display for. Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin had just seen her naked…at the peak of her climax…her life was over. Her reputation as stellar pupil and prefect was shattered.

It took Lily several minutes before she could bring herself to peek out from under the blanket, and she was already alone. Sirius had left without a word. Tears filled her eyes without her permission as a fresh wave of humiliation washed over her. Lily wiped her eyes and scurried out of bed and back into her clothes. She pulled out her wand, whirled it with a practiced hand and returned the bed to a couch and extinguished the fire. Head hung low, she left for the common room so she could return to her dormitory and cower in her own bed for the rest of the night. It may not have been a very "brave" plan, but for one night she could hide from her problems. And with any luck, she wouldn't need to talk about what happened at all that night, since no boys could come talk to her and her roommates had no reason to know yet.

Lily's steps gained confidence as she thought through her plan. This would work. She was sure of it. Her confidence started to falter as she looked up to see the fat lady wearing a scandalized impression, but the portrait didn't say anything to her as she gave the password and entered the common room.

"You fucking knew better, Black! You knew Evans is more than one of your floozies to toy and play with, but you slept with her anyway! Just like the rank whore you really are. We're done."

The messy haired boy standing in front of the door stormed up the stairs to the boys' rooms while Lily's heart plummeted. Her glossy, wide eyes found Sirius' similarly glossy eyes, though she saw remorse and rejection shining through his tears. Her body was rocking with each beat of her heart and she saw nothing but his grey eyes. The tunnel vision and hollow ache she had read about finally actually made sense.

Everyone knows.

After an eternity Sirius took a step, whether it was toward her or toward his staircase she didn't know. She only saw a movement and his eyes become blurred, but it was enough to make her realize that she was standing in the common room still. And she ran. She sprinted for her bed, praying no one would notice the tears forming, and beginning to fall. Lily had to be fast enough. And she needed to get away and be hidden from all of this.

This was some kind of nightmare, right? She lost her virginity, got walked in on by her nemesis, and every Gryffindor knew? And she lost her virginity to Sirius Black?! It couldn't be real. Had to be a nightmare. This much horror and humiliation didn't actually happen in real life. She had to run faster, climb faster. Nightmare or not, she couldn't risk someone trying to stop her. None of this was ok. Everyone knew she was no longer a virgin. Everyone knew Sirius Black had deflowered her. No. It was a nightmare. A terrible, terrible nightmare. Possibly her worst. But that was the only explanation.

These were the thoughts that circled her mind as she ran to her bed and curled into the fetal position beneath her covers, still fully clothed with shoes and all. She begged herself to fall asleep in her dream so she could really wake up and it could all be over. She cried over her reputation and humiliation. She feared for any repercussions to her academic career. Finally, she drifted into a fitful sleep, blessed only by her peers respecting her clear wish to be left alone that night.

X*X*X*X

Lily's eyes still felt puffy when she woke, making it clear that it had been no nightmare. Shit. Well, humiliated or not, Lily was not about to give up her stellar attendance record and respectable grades. She crawled out of her bed slowly, afraid to hear from her dormmates at last. Surely they wouldn't be too cruel. Marlene had been with other boys before and no one had teased her. But Marlene did have that crush on Sirius. Crap. Hestia would side with Marlene, whatever she decided. Mary. Mary was a doll! She was always so understanding, she'd be the one to stand up for Lily. Or Alice would. Neither of them liked division and they'd both want everyone to get along.

Lily had kicked off her shoes and left the privacy of her curtains by the time she realized the only sound in the room was her own hurricane of thoughts. She glanced around and saw no one. After juicy gossip like last night, no one wanted to confront her? It seemed too good to be true, until she saw the clock. Lily transitioned from slow motion to warp speed instantly. Mornings that she missed breakfast made for terrible days, and today was likely to be terrible enough without the lack of food.

She scuttled into fresh clothes and to the Great Hall in record time, but she froze for a second when she entered it and saw all of the Gryffindors look to her and stop their chatting. Lily continued forward with determination, she at least needed some toast. Her eyes darted around the table, looking for the other sixth years, finally finding them all huddled together and glaring at her, except for Sirius and Potter. Potter was staring at his plate fixedly and Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

Then, hazel eyes met her green ones and she couldn't look away. Her walk slowed until she was standing in front of an empty plate, still staring into his eyes. Potter was hurting, she could easily see that much, but he was angry too, and with her. It felt like betrayal was leaking into her soul from his, but that didn't even make sense. Lily was entranced by the soul she saw peeking through his eyes for the first time, and then he blinked and looked back at his plate. She finally sat at her seat, avoiding looking toward her classmates while she buttered her toast, but her appetite was gone. Lily had never felt anything like that before, and it left her bewildered. Did he actually have feelings for her? That's almost what that muted conversation felt like, but that was insane. Wasn't it? Or had he been serious when he asked her out all those years, rather than just trying to embarrass her? Was that even possible? James Potter didn't have a serious bone in his body, until their O.W.L.s that is. He did stop embarrassing her starting then. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Suddenly, movement flurried around her. She looked around to find the students all beginning to exit the hall. It was time for class already, and she had just buttered her toast. It would have to do as a breakfast-to-go this time. She continued to contemplate the enigma that was James Potter as she nearly ran to Transfiguration while eating her toast. Lily was so lost in thought that it was easy to ignore the mutterings surrounding her, and the daggers shooting from her peers' eyes at her. She beat most of her classmates to the room, as was her hope, and sat in the front corner as far from the door as she could get. As the others came into the classroom, she finally started hearing bits of their comments about her. When Remus came in, he headed straight for her.

"Sorry about this, Evans," he stated coldly as he set a piece of parchment down on her desk, before he walked away without another word. Lily felt another pang as her eyes began tearing once more. Remus, her co-prefect and first Gryffindor friend, was calling her Evans. He had never done that before; she had always been Lily to him.

No. No tears today. I am a Gryffindor. I am strong and brave and I can handle whatever is thrown at me.

Her self-lecture worked, thank Merlin, until she opened the parchment and saw it was a detention slip. Quickly, she folded it back up and tucked it in her bag, willing herself to forget about its existence until she was alone. Just as Professor McGonagall started class, she saw Sirius slip in and dart to the back. She started to glance back at him, but then caught the eyes of Marlene McKinnon. Marley was pissed. There was no way Lily would get away with even looking at Sirius in front of Marley, at least not if she wanted to improve the way everyone was thinking about her. So, she looked back to the front of the classroom and spent her classes for the day taking the best, most detailed notes she possibly could.

X*X*X*X*X

Three nights later, Lily was polishing trophies in detention while the words of her peers sang through her mind. Slut. Tramp. Head fuck. Vixen. Bitch. Hussy. Whore. They were really getting to her, but admitting it made it worse. Within that first day rumors had spread throughout the school, so now everyone, even Slytherins and professors, knew. People looked at her as though she was dirty, or contaminated, or evil. As though she had slept with Sirius for the sole purpose of destroying his friendship with James. Professor McGonagall thinned her lips every time she looked at Lily. Professor Slughorn had avoided talking to her in her last potions class. Sev had been laughing with Mulciber and Avery, and when she walked by Avery had spit at her feet and said, "Filthy mudblood slut, defiling a good pureblood line," and cackled with the others. Then Sev had stepped close to her, causing her to back up against a wall, and hands on either side of her, eying her with a lustful contempt, he said, "How about it bitch? How much does it cost to ravage your womanhood?" Avery and Mulciber had approached and if it weren't for whoever walked by at that moment, she honestly didn't know what may have happened. It was terrifying.

And for what? Sleeping with Sirius had felt amazing and she didn't regret it really, but they hadn't spoken since that night. Hell, Lily had only seen him in class. He seemed to be avoiding everyone. And he hadn't even looked at her since that night. The only person that seemed to look at her without wishing it would kill her was James. But that was more confusing than anything, because his eyes always seemed to say he was angry and hurt because of her and she still couldn't actually accept that he might actually like her.

Suddenly a strangled yell of frustration, one that she didn't even realize she'd been holding back, escaped her. Lily took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind and just focus on the stupid trophies.

"Hey," Sirius stated, making her jump and drop a trophy, "I didn't mean to scare you. I heard you yell when I was walking by, and figured we should probably talk."

"Oh. Yea, that'd be good. But I'm in detention right now."

"Don't worry about that. They won't check on you again in here, not for another couple of hours at least. I'm sorry I walked out on you the other night, it's just- well, I think I may have lost Prongs for good."

Lily recoiled in shock. James and Sirius were inseparable, and he thought they wouldn't be friends anymore? That was impossible, unthinkable. Apparently Sirius was observant, because he explained himself without prompting.

"I slept with the woman my best mate loves. Sex with you, it was great, but it was a mistake, and one I can't take back. Merlin, I wouldn't forgive me either."

"Wait, he was serious?"

"Lily, he's in love with you. He has been for years. You're the only girl he's ever talked about. He's an annoying prat about it at times too, always going on and on about your damn eyes or hair."

"Shit," was all she could say for a minute. She was in shock. She had been such a bitch to James then, constantly rejecting him without even thinking about it. And that's what those moments of eye contact this week had meant. And she slept with his best mate. Fuck, that's why everyone hated her. "But he was such an arse."

Sirius barked out a laugh before responding, "He ran with me and was a quidditch star, of course he was an arse. But he never meant to be one to you, he just didn't know another way to get you to consider him. Prongs likes attention Lily, so he thinks the big, public displays are the most romantic ones. After last spring, well he figured it out and grew up a bit."

Lily was dumbfounded. James grew up for her?

"For fucks sake, Pads!" James' voice resonated through the room. He was walking into the trophy room from the corridor he'd apparently been walking down, and he was livid. "You said it was a one-time thing, that it's not like that, but here you are again! What? You planning on shagging in the fucking trophy room this time?! Make it more thrilling?! You're such a fucking slut!"

A resounding smack filled the room as a flushed Lily slapped James with all her strength. He turned to her and stared at her incredulously as her temper flared.

"You absolute asshole, he's here for YOU! You fucking abandoned him, and even though he has no one else to talk to, he's fucking defending you! Plus, it was a one-time thing and it's not like that! I mean, yea he's hot and all, but I could never BE with him, no offense," Lily nodded at Sirius, who shook his head at her in a way that said 'none taken', before she continued her rant. "I thought you were just messing with me all these years and he literally just explained to me that you weren't, but that you were just that much of a fucking arrogant toerag!"

James darted his eyes from Lily's, where they had been locked, to Sirius, who nodded at him in agreement with everything she had just screamed at him and in a testimony to her honesty. After what felt like an eternity frozen within a moment, he brought his hazel eyes back to hers, and he snogged her. Lily's lips fought against his for a moment, and then they relaxed despite her still roaring rage, as though they knew better than she did. She slowly melted into James, forgetting her anger as she crushed her lips against his, until her mind returned to her and she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him. Lily ripped herself away from him and glared at him, but she could only maintain it for a moment, just long enough to see Sirius finish his escape from the room, before her brain processed what she had just felt.

Snogging Sirius had been wonderful, it really had. But this was something else altogether. Snogging James…well, it was like when Lily had held her wand for the first time. After holding cold stick after cold stick, each one doing either nothing or else something disastrous with her wave, she finally found the one. Warmth had spread through her fingers and up her arms and her flesh crawled with goosebumps and she knew. This kiss with James, her lips tingled and felt that warmth and it was spreading across her face, and Lily was sure the hair on the back of her neck was sticking straight up. She wanted to be mad at him, she really did, but as she stood there looking into his eyes she felt that connection again. This time the hazel orbs were showing her hope and fear and something else that had been there all along despite her ignorance of it, love.

So she snogged him and let the warmth envelope her. James, now encouraged by her return, responded with vigor. They moved as one further into the room as his tongue flickered in and out of her mouth, dancing with hers. His body pressed against hers, backing her into a suit of armor causing her to giggle at the crash, and he used the absence of her lips to his advantage, instead busying his lips against her neck. Lily's giggles ceased with a gasp as a shiver spread from his lips, and when her shirt got in the way his hands found the bottom hem. James paused and pulled away to look at her, trying to do the right thing and make sure she was ok with it. Lily, not having the patience for his chivalry, placed her hands over his and began to lift her shirt. He understood and tore it over her head before Lily, ever the fan of fairness, reached for his shirt and began to tug it up, but James beat her again as he grabbed it at the collar and threw it off before she made any real progress. As he did so, she had a moment to admire his quidditch toned abs, finally appreciating the sport.

She reached out her hand to drag it over his muscles lightly and he stiffened, his eyes piercing into hers with pleasure and his body entirely rigid. Lily grinned at her effect on the man in front of her before she moved her hand to the button his pants. His eyes closed briefly before he moved to help her shedding the rest of his clothes in a moment as Lily shed her shoes and socks while watching him. James was beautiful. She had spent years ignoring him and hating him, and she had missed his transformation into a man. He closed the space between them while she stood in awe, and he brushed his hand on her cheek before wrapping his arms around her.

"This is real, right? Not just some cruel dream, teasing me with all I want before I wake up to find you still hate me?"

His voice was pleading and seemed to bare his soul to her. She didn't have the words to comfort him, so she did it with her lips instead, first pressing a simple kiss against his lips before slipping them down his body. She knelt in front of him and James formed fists with his hands as his body went rigid again. Starting as a tease, Lily kissed his stiff member from tip to base, before employing her tongue. James stood frozen as she played with his jewels and licked and bobbed. She cupped and kissed and absorbed him with her hands and mouth, feeling him tremble when she swirled her tongue just so. The power was intoxicating, until he cut her off.

"Lily, I can't take much more. It's your turn," he groaned as he pulled her to her feet. Kissing her lightly, his hands found her skirt button and had it undone within a blink of an eye. He stripped her of her remaining clothes quicker than she imagined was possible. Then his fingers found her folds while his lips found her neck. James' hand worked magic, swirling and rubbing her moist sheath, while his mouth pulled at nerves she never knew could send so many tingles down her spine, making her tilt her head further and further trying to give him all the access to her neck that she could. His second hand found her breast and massaged it mercilessly. Merlin, it was just too much. He was spectacular, and she found her breathing labored, and then he hit that spot. Lily squeaked with pleasure, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, and James stopped everything until she met his eyes. Then, with a gaze that bored into the depths of her soul, he slowly and purposefully moved his lower hand the way he had before. She moaned again, trying to keep her eyes on his. He stopped again. Clearly this amazing, wonderful man was clearly the devil, but Lily couldn't bring herself to care. James started and stopped again and again, torturing her with his fingers while he watched her moan and twist and bite her lip, until he brought her to a peak.

"Merlin James, yes," she heard herself wail with surprise. His abilities were magic, and she was on cloud nine. As her breathing slowly started to return to normal, she reopened her eyes to see James standing a handbreadth in front of her, his hands resting on the wall on either side of her face. Lily leaned forward and pressed her lips to his for a moment. He pulled away from her and grabbed his wand, waving it to conjure a blanket and then waving it again. He tossed it back on his clothes and then lay down on his side.

"You ready, Lily?" he asked quietly. Merlin was she! Lily pushed him to his back and started rocking her hips against his while she kissed him wildly. She wanted him to ravish her, to take control and leave her sore. As she realized this, she pulled away. "Lily, what're you-"

She put a finger on his lips before rolling off of him and onto her back next to him, letting him sit up when he tried. Then as she found his eyes with her own she stated simply, "I'm yours, James."

He dove for her lips, crushing and opening hers and nipping her lower lip. Then he pushed himself off of her and positioned his broomstick at her slit. He pushed gently, opening her entrance before pulling back, and then he thrusted. And when James entered her, it was like nothing she had known or felt before. When he pierced into her body, he pierced into her soul. And he shattered her.

But that wasn't the end, he was just beginning. With every jolt she voiced her appreciation, but she couldn't form words. Her mind was just a white fuzz of pleasure, and she thrashed with it and clawed at his back, keeping him close to her. He grunted as he rocked, whether with pleasure or effort she had no idea, Lily wasn't even sure if he had said words. Each blow came harder and faster and her ecstasy grew somehow. She bit her lip as she whimpered and then she screamed his name. She felt herself tremble as he groaned her name and burst within her quaking walls. He lay there for a minute, catching his breath, before he kissed her and rolled next to her. She twisted to her side so she could see him easily, and then she realized where they were.

"Fuck, James. We're in the fucking trophy room," she breathed at him harshly. She sprang into her clothes while James sauntered to his. He waved his wand and cleaned up after them, and then slid into his clothes with grace. As she finished buttoning her top, he stepped into her.

He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply before he smirked, "If you thought people were talking before, get ready. This is a real scandal now."


End file.
